Unexpected Life
by noturaveraggrl
Summary: Hunter goes away on a road trip with Steph, even though her father forbides it. A man from the past is found, people are taken away, and a tragic accident happens with the one he loves most. Hunter is hurt emotionally AND physically. Why though?
1. Road Trip

Alright, this is my VERY first fanfic story. I write all the time but I've never let anyone read any of my stuff. So give me a break, ok?  
  
I know it's really horrible but just keep an open mind alright? The beginning might be a little slow but if it wasn't very detailed than the  
  
ending wouldn't be as good. So bare with me and keep an open mind. Thanks for reading and please RR!....  
  
Chapter 1  
  
".....Please Mr. McMahon, I need some time off."  
  
"Okay, but you have to make it to WrestleMania on time."  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you"  
  
With that, Hunter walked out of Vince's office with a smile on his face. He finally got some time off to relax. He'd been working  
  
so hard lately and it's just wearing him out. He decided he would take a road trip and his last stop would be Madison Square  
  
Gardens in time for WrestleMania just like he promised Mr. McMahon.  
  
He headed to his hotel toom and went to unlock it when someone came up behind him and gave him a hug. He jumped and turned  
  
around to find a smiling Stephanie.  
  
Hunter's thoughts-God she is so beautiful. I love her so much. If only she knew.  
  
"Hey Steph."  
  
"Hey Hunter. How's it going?"  
  
"Alright. Your dad finally gave me some time off. I'm going on a road trip and I'll be at Madison Square Gardens in time  
  
for WrestleMania."  
  
"That's cool. I hope you have fun. Call me on Christmas, ok?"  
  
"Oh, but I won't have to. Not if you come with me."  
  
"REALLY?!?! Yes! I'd love to. But..."  
  
"Your dad." "Yeah."  
  
"Well, just tell him that your going with me and thats that. Steph, you're your own person and your old enough to decide what you  
  
wanna do with your life."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"No, you won't try, you WILL."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Hunt , your the best."  
  
"Oh I know."  
  
Steph laughed. Hunter loved seeing her smile. She walked to the elevator and went to the first floor to find her dad. Hunter went inside  
  
his own room and found a bag. He threw in all his clothes. Then went to the bathroom to get his toothbrush, comb, gel and all his other  
  
accesories. He also took/stole a pillow and blanket from the bed. He grabbed his bag, and what was now his pillow and blanket and  
  
headed out of the room. 


	2. Leaving

Chapter 2  
  
Just then Stephanie walked out of the elevator with an upset look on her face. She looked up and  
  
saw Hunter with the pillow and blanket he stole from the room tucked under his arms. She started   
  
laughing. He was always doing stuff like that. He just looked at her with an innocent look on his  
  
face. That made her laugh even more. But that soon went away for when she looked at his bag she   
  
remembered what her father had said and she looked away with tears filling her eyes.   
  
Right away Hunter could tell something was wrong. He threw his things down and gave her a hug. He  
  
put his hand under her chin and lifted her head upo. Tears were running down here checks. He wiped   
  
them away with his thumb.  
  
**Hunter's thoughts-I hate to see her like this. I just was to give her a kiss and tell her I love  
  
her. To try and help make everything better.**  
  
"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Who was it? It was a guy wasn't it!? I'll kick their ass!"  
  
Steph let out a little laugh and sniffled.   
  
"Calm down. Everything is fine. Except, I can't go. My Dad forbides it. You knew that was going to  
  
happen." She looked down. "Have fun." she said in a whisper.  
  
Hunter didn't say a word. He grabber her hand and his things and got into the elevator. They went  
  
to Steph's room and he pulled her in. She knew what he was thinking.   
  
She grabbed two bags and handed one to Hunter. They both started throwing her stuff in them.   
  
At one point, Steph was throwing things from her drawer to the bed and Hunt would put them   
  
in the bag. Well, Steph started to throw faster and Hunter couldn't keep up.   
  
Next thing he knew, he felt something land on his head. It was her bra. He started laughing.   
  
Than something landed on his arm. It was her thong. Steph turned around and saw him standing   
  
there with her underclothes hanging off of him looking rediculous. She bursted out laughing   
  
and fell to the floor from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny." Hunter said sarcastically.   
  
But he couldn't help but laugh too. After they calmed down Hunter picked Steph up and took her   
  
bags for her. Steph wrote a note and left it on her bed. They headed out the door and raced   
  
downstairs.  
  
He called for his limo and they got in. He told the driver to take them to the closest car  
  
dealership. There they bought a car, so noone could recognize them, and headed off for their  
  
road trip together. 


	3. Rape

Chapter 3  
  
They decided they would drive during the day for now. At least while no one knew that   
  
Stephanie was gone and since no one recognized them yet. They had probably been driving  
  
for a few hours now. They had been talking the whole time. About life, the WWE, their   
  
past, everything.   
  
"I had this one boyfriend who I can honestly say I regret going out with." Her voice got  
  
quiet and she looked out the window. The look on her face showed that this was a subject  
  
that bothered her. But Hunter had to know what happened. If that man hurt Steph, he would  
  
hunt him down and hurt him.  
  
"Steph, tell me. What happened?"  
  
"I don't really..."  
  
He interrupted her, "Steph, please tell me." He kept his voice to a whisper to try and keep  
  
her calm. He didn't want to get her anymore upset.  
  
She kept looking out the window as if she didn't hear him or even know that he was there.   
  
He was about to give up for now and just ask her later when she started talking.  
  
Still starring out the window as if in a daze. Like she was actually in the story she  
  
was telling at that moment...  
  
"We met at a bar. I'd seen him there before. He'd always order a drink in a blue bottle.  
  
I can't remember what it's called though. Anyway, I was with some friends and they wanted  
  
a drink. They all ordered but I didn't. So he took the liberty of ordering me something.   
  
He got me the same thing he was drinking. It was pretty good. Kinda sweet. Something I'd  
  
never tasted before. Half way done, I got woozy. What I didn't know what that he had paid  
  
the bar tender to drug my drink. He said he'd give me a pill to help me feel better..."  
  
She paused for a long time. Hunter wanted to say something, but he knew he'd have to give  
  
her time. It seemed pretty hard for her to tell this story.   
  
"He lead me to the back and handed me what looked like an Advil pill. But it wasn't. I put  
  
it in my mouth and asked for some water. He said I should take it with beer. So I did. I  
  
was so drunk that I wasn't thinking. I was stupid."  
  
"Stephanie, never say that. Your NOT stupid."  
  
But she seemed to not hear him and went on.  
  
"Nothing happened for a little while. The man just stood there and talked to me. My   
  
surroundings started to get dark. What I didn't know was that it was the pill kicking in.  
  
Next thing I knew, everything was black. The pill had knocked me out."  
  
Hunter stopped looking at the road and looked straight at Steph. His face showed shock,  
  
worry, and anger.   
  
"After what seemed like hours of sleep I woke up in a strange room. The smell, the look,  
  
everything was different. Than I felt a sharp pain. The man was standing over me. He said.  
  
"This hurts doesn't it. Oh well, I'm having pleasure. Hopefully you will too." That's  
  
when I realized he'd taken off my pants and my shirt was pushed up and bra undone. Than he  
  
pushed hard and I screamed out in pain. He was raping me. I tried fighting him but there  
  
was nothing I could do. All I could do was lay there and let him do what he wanted.  
  
Hoping it would be over soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will Hunter's reaction be?? 


	4. Cheap Dinner and a Hotel Movie

~~~H.T stands for Hunter's thoughts. I kinda got sick of having to  
  
type that full thing out every time. Oh yea, so obviously S.T stands for Stephanie's  
  
thoughts.~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Hunter practically screamed. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY! I'M  
  
GONNA....UGH!!"  
  
Again Steph went on as if she didn't hear him.   
  
"After that he took me home. I didn't tell anybody about what happened. It's like  
  
mentally and physically couldn't. He kept calling me and asking to take me out on dates.  
  
He fouled my parents but Shane didn't fall for it. He knew something was wrong. I was  
  
scared so I didn't tell him what was really going on or what happened. And I just kept  
  
dating the guy. Hoping that if I did what he wanted I wouldn't get hurt. One day he was  
  
gone. He had packed up his stuff and left. I haven't seen him to this day. And I aint   
  
hoping to see him either."  
  
By now Hunter had pulled the car over to the side of the road, turned off the engine,  
  
unbuckled his seat belt and was shaking Stephanie. Trying to bring her back to reality.  
  
"Steph! Steph! Hey! Snap outta it!"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Steph I'm so sorry. I promise you that no one will ever do anything like that to you again  
  
as long as I live. And I swear on my life, that guy will pay for what he did to you. I'm  
  
gonna..."  
  
"Hunter, calm down. It's in the past. I'm over it, and it shouldn't bother you."  
  
"But it does Steph. I care about you and I don't want anything or anyone to you."  
  
**Hunter's thoughts-Alright Hunter tell her! Now before it's too late.**  
  
"Stephanie, I...I...I..."  
  
"HUNTER LOOK OUT!!!!" Steph screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
Hunter looked out the window and saw a car. It was coming down the highway, swerving back  
  
and forth. It looked as if it was going to hit them. Hunter tried to start the car but  
  
nothing happened. So he did the only thing he could do. He unbuckled Steph's seatbelt,   
  
grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. He than covered her head and leaned down. Since  
  
they were still on the side of the road and Steph's side was along the highway, he  
  
thought there might be a chance that the car would only hit Stephanie's side. He was  
  
right. And at that moment all Hunter could think about was Stephanie.  
  
**Hunter's thoughts-Please god, if there is a god, let Steph live. She's too young to  
  
die. And please, if it's not too much to ask, let me live. At least give me enough time  
  
to tell Steph that...I love her.**  
  
To two cars collided. But to everyone's surprise it wasn't that bad. No one was  
  
hurt and barely any damage was done. Steph was still grateful though. She'd never met a   
  
guy before, besides her brother, who would do that for her. She got up and gave Hunter a  
  
kiss on the check. **H.T-OMG! OMG! WOW!!** Hunter smiled at her, though he wanted to  
  
kiss her back. Than she opened her door and got out to talk to the driver of the other  
  
car.  
  
An hour later they were back on the road. Hunter found a hotel and decided to stay there  
  
for the night. Hunter paid for a room, got their bags and went up to their floor. Steph  
  
had already let herself in and was checking out the place. Hunter let Steph take a shower  
  
first while he ordered a pizza and chinese. He hadn't eaten since that morning and Steph  
  
since yesterday. And he was not about to let her starve herself again.   
  
---Shower---  
  
**S.T-God I love Hunter. More than anyone would know. Should I tell him? But if I did,  
  
what if he didn't love me back? What if he's just like every other snot headed, pig  
  
nosed, big ego guy I've met? Or worse, what if he does what that other guy did to me....  
  
Stop it Steph! Even if he loved you, it would never work out. Dad wouldn't allow it.**  
  
She made the thought fo to the back of her mind and go out of the shower. She put on some  
  
sweats and looked for a t-shirt. She couldn't find anything big and comfy so she wrapped  
  
her towel around her and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Hunter saw her and stood in awe.   
  
"Hey Hunt, can I borrow a shirt?"  
  
"Uh, yea, sure." Was all he could utter out while he scrambled to find her something. He  
  
threw her one of his shirts and she went back in the bathroom to put it on. It was a  
  
HUGE t-shirt with his WWE logo on it. She giggled. "Oh hunter." She said to herself.  
  
When she came out Hunter made a comment, obviously. I mean come on now, it's Hunter that  
  
I'm talking about here.  
  
"Wow, I love that shirt on you!" Steph laughed.  
  
"God Hunter, you and your big ego."  
  
Than he took a quick five minute shower. As he got out the food arrived. Steph started  
  
eating the pizza and turned on the t.v. She clicked through almost every channel until  
  
she found the movie Identity. She left that on. Hunter came out the bathroom, he looked  
  
around the room and realized there was only one bed.  
  
"Steph, you can habe the bed. I'll sleep somewhere else. Like the floor or whatever."  
  
"No way Hunt. You can sleep wit me. I mean we're both friends right. It's not like  
  
there's anything between us to make us feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Yea, right...exactly." He said in a disappointing like whisper.  
  
**Both S.T & H.T-But I wish it was more.**  
  
Hunter climbed into bed and grabbed some chinese food. Steph was laying with her head at  
  
the bottom of the bed and Hunter at the top. The movie was getting good. Someone was  
  
about to be killed. You could tell by the music. Than someone jumped from behind a corner  
  
and there were screams, (all this happening in the movie of course). Which all scared  
  
Steph outta her mind. She screamed and jumped which scared Hunter who lost his balance  
  
and fell off the bed with a loud *THUMP* on the floor. Steph looked at his body sprawled  
  
out on the floor with his chinese food dumped on his head. She started bagging up.   
  
"Jesus Steph! You scared the shit outta me!"  
  
Gasping for air from laughing so hard, "I'm sorry Hunt. I...didn't...mean...to!"  
  
Laughing even harder.   
  
A smile spread across Hunter's face. It actually was funny and it made Steph happy. So  
  
he was happy.  
  
Hunter went to the bathroom and took all the food outta his hair. And than rinsed his  
  
head off real quick. Than he got back in the bed. Another scary part was coming up. Hunt  
  
braced himself. He grabbed onto the bed with all his might. He was NOT about to fall off  
  
the bed again. But surprisingly, Steph didn't do the same thing again. Instead, when she  
  
got scared, she crawled up to the top of the bed with Hunter, got under the covers and   
  
cuddled up next to him. He just smiled down at her.  
  
"You ok?" He whispered real quietly in her ear.  
  
"Yea, just a little scared."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here."  
  
"I know." Looking up and smiling at him.   
  
Slowly and nervously, he put his hand on her hip and wrapped his other arm around her  
  
shoulder. He expected her to flip out, but instead, she cuddled up even closer to him and  
  
laid her head on his chest.   
  
They both smiled to themselves. They ended up falling asleep like that before the movie  
  
was even over. 


	5. To Tell or Not to Tell

Chapter 5  
  
-Back at the hotel with the WWE superstars-  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
You've been controlling me for far too long. I'm an adult and I can make my OWN   
  
decisions. Listen to my damn theme song why don't ya. I left with Hunter. Don't bother  
  
searching for me.  
  
Love (crossed out)  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Stephanie  
  
"We better go show this to Vince."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Brock said sarcastically to Undertaker. Now even though they weren't  
  
the best of friends on the show, they were good friends off air.  
  
They headed to Vince's room and knocked on the door. Vince came to the door and had a  
  
surprised look on his face to see them two on their day off.  
  
"Uh, can I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"Mr. McMahon, we found this in your daughter's room on her bed."  
  
Vince read the letter and a worried/angry look crept across his face.   
  
"I want you two to go find some of the guys and start searching for her. I'm gonna call  
  
some people from back home and see if they've talked to her recently."  
  
"Right away."  
  
Brock and Undertaker opened the door and headed down the hallway.   
  
Talking to himself, "Oh Stephanie, why did you have to go and do something so stupid like  
  
this. Didn't I tell you, Daddy always knows best."  
  
-Back with Steph and Hunt-  
  
Steph woke up first. She slide out from under Hunter's arms and went to get ready to  
  
leave. She was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed folding her clothes to put them  
  
in her bag. Hunter had woken up and was sitting there starring at her. She didn't notice  
  
that he was sitting up.  
  
**H.T-God she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I want her so bad. But what if  
  
she thinks I'm just trying to use her and get in her pants. I could never even imagine  
  
doing that to her. I have to tell her. I can't take it anymore, it's eating away at me.   
  
Okay, here it goes...**  
  
He quietly crawled to the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a  
  
little.   
  
"Shh, it's ok. It's just me." he leaned down so their heads were level.   
  
She smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"You know something?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Your beautiful..."  
  
Steph was speechless. She just starred out at the wall. (since Hunter was behind her)  
  
"And guess what." he said in a soft voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
He leaned forward so his lips were about touching her ear. "I love you."  
  
He paused a few seconds. "With all my heart and soul."  
  
Steph turned and looked straight in his eyes. And before she knew it, he kissed her  
  
softly on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
what will Steph say?! What will she do!? Confess her love or keep it quiet...  
  
*sorry the chapter is so short, but I thought this was a good way to end it. 


	6. Confession of True Love

~~oh yea, I don't own any of the characters from the WWE. the rest i do own.~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Steph leaned forward so their faces were side by side.  
  
"Guess what?" She whispered into his ear  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
Before he could even finish responding Steph turned her head and kissed him passionately  
  
on the lips. She leaned back and looked into his to try and see what he was thinking.  
  
"So does this mean you love me too?" He asked in a shocked, surprised and sarcastic tone.  
  
Steph just giggles and slapped him lightly on the chest. And than she nodded up and down  
  
slowly.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered.  
  
Hunter leaned forward and kissed her again. He pulled her up on the bed and laid her next   
  
to him without even leaving each other's lips. Stephanie pushed Hunt away. He got a   
  
confused look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong? You okay?"  
  
"Yea. I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just in shock. I'm so happy. I've loved you for such a long time. I ignored it at  
  
first but soon realized that my love for you was real..."  
  
He cut her off, "And it was eating away at you. Yeah, I know. I've felt the same way.  
  
Even when we were younger, I could feel something between us. Yea, we didn't really know  
  
what love was yet, but it was like we connected and were meant for each other." He  
  
suddenly stopped and let out a small sarcastic laugh.  
  
"Hunt...you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I sounded like a reject just then. That probably didn't make any sense..."  
  
"Hunter, your NOT a reject. What you said was so beautiful. No one has ever said something  
  
that sweet and nice to me before."  
  
Hunter blushed and Steph just laughed.   
  
They started making out. Hunt was kissing her neck when she whispered in his ear,  
  
"Tonight, I want you."  
  
Hunter smiled big and kissed her on the lips one more time.  
  
"Ok." he whispered back. And got up to finish packing. Steph then crawled to the end of  
  
the bed and finished folding her clothes too. They both couldn't wait for tonight to  
  
come.  
  
-----Back with Vince-----  
  
"Ok, thank you very much."  
  
Vince closed his flip cell phone and put it on his desk.  
  
*Knock*Knock*Knock*  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Mr. McMahon, we know where your daughter is. Yesterday she and Hunter were in a small  
  
car accident. Nobody hurt and barely any damage done. They were seen heading off and  
  
pulling into a hotel parking lot near by the accident site." said Brock  
  
"We're packed and read to set off." added A-train  
  
"Good, this is very good. You're dismissed."  
  
"Good-bye." They both said and turned to leave Vince's office.   
  
Brock, A-train and Undertaker set off to go find Steph and bring her back. They called up  
  
a limo and got in. Undertaker decided to ride in the limo with them instead of on his  
  
bike so they could discuss their plan on how to get Steph. It was the afternoon and they  
  
hoped to read the hotel by nightfall. Hopefully Hunter and Stephanie would still be  
  
there.  
  
-----Back at the hotel with Steph and Hunt-----  
  
Steph had finished packing and got into the shower. Hunter got dressed and opened up a  
  
map and spread it out on the bed. Steph came out of the bathroom in a towel. Hunt looked  
  
up and got a devilish smile on his face. Steph giggled and crawled onto the bed. They  
  
started making out. Hunt squeezed her ass. Steph moaned in his mouth. He than put his  
  
hands were her towel was knotted and started to undo it put Steph stopped him.  
  
"You have to wait..." she smiled and with that got up, grabbed some clothes outta her  
  
bag and went back into the bathroom. Hunter got himself together and finished looking at  
  
the map. It was a little after noon now and they hadn't eaten yet. There was a diner down  
  
the road and a shopping center a little further from that.  
  
Steph came out dressed in tight ass jeans and a low cut tank. Hunt starred in awe.  
  
"You ok?" she asked  
  
"uh...yea..yea. fine. come here. look."  
  
Steph crawled on the bed and looked at the map.  
  
"We can go to this diner for lunch and than, since you don't have a lot of clothes, we  
  
can go to this shopping center afterwards before heading off to find another hotel."  
  
A huge smile spread across Steph's face. Than she jumped up and squealed.   
  
Hunter started to, what looked like, unclog his ear.  
  
"Thanks Steph...I can hear great now. Maybe we should stop and get me a hearing aid while  
  
we're at it."  
  
"Awww, poor baby. Here lemme kiss it better."  
  
As she went to kiss his ear, Hunter turned his head so their lips touched. They kissed  
  
passionately and it lasted a few minutes. Finally they pulled apart and began to finish  
  
packing up their things so they could leave. 


	7. Piggy Back Ride

-I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this in a long time. I've been REALLY busy and I kinda forgot  
  
about it. Anyways, I promise to get this story finished a.s.a.p  
  
And just to let anyone who didn't already know, S.T stands for Stephanie's thoughts. It's just  
  
easier to abbreviate it-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Steph, the stuff is packed up in the car. Let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled from behind a closed bathroom door.  
  
She was fixing up her hair, doing her makeup, ya know, all the good stuff.  
  
Hunt waited patiently by the door for a few minutes...  
  
"I'm leaving!"  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
"I'm walking out the door!"  
  
"Hunt wait! Hold on!"  
  
"I'm gone!"  
  
And with that he slammed the door shut.  
  
Steph grabbed her purse and ran out the bathroom. She turned the corner to where the door was  
  
and found hunter leaning against it with a slick smile on his face.  
  
"Gotcha..."  
  
"I hate you." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Good, now come on. It's already after 1:00."  
  
"No. I'm gonna stay here and make you wait even longer." she stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Umm, I think NOT." Hunt quickly walked over, picked up Steph and threw her over his shoulders.  
  
"Ok, now we can go."  
  
Steph started kicking and yelling at Hunter to put her down. He started laughing and gently put  
  
her down. Steph glared at him with an angry look on her face.  
  
"That was uncalled for. I don't like you anymore."  
  
He just smiled at her. He knew she wasn't really mad. She turned and started to walk away when  
  
she felt Hunter's arm wrap around her waist and hold her back.  
  
"Whoa, hold on there a minute." he turned her around and held onto her waist.  
  
"Now, you know you still like me."  
  
"Not uh." she tried to hold back her smile but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You hurt my feelings Steph." he said sarcastically and turned to walk away but Steph grabbed  
  
his arm and pulled him back. And with that they kissed. They pulled apart smiling.  
  
Steph broke the silence by screaming, "PIGGY BACK RIDE!"  
  
Hunt laughed as Steph jumped on his back.  
  
He carried her all the way to the car and opened and shut the door for her.  
  
S.T-I love him so much. He treats me like a queen and respects me. I couldn't be luckier.  
  
She smiled to herself as Hunter got into the car. He saw her smiling and got confused.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?"  
  
She laughed, "No, your fine."  
  
"Ok than. Now can we go? Or is there something else you need to do?"  
  
"Haha. No. We can go."  
  
Hunter started the car and pulled off. That's when Steph got an idea...  
  
"WAIT! I forgot something!" she screamed.  
  
Hunter slammed on the brakes. "What?!?"  
  
Steph started bagging up.  
  
"God damn Steph."  
  
"You know you like it when I mess with you."  
  
Hunter just laughed and smiled at her. He let up on the brakes and finally pulled out of the  
  
hotel parking lot. The diner was about 15 minutes away so Steph decided to put one of her cd's  
  
in. Hunter didn't really like the music but he let her listen to it anyway. As they drove, they  
  
passed by field after field. Steph thought the view was so beautiful. She starred out the  
  
window in a daze, thinking about her life. Well actually, mainly about Hunter. Hunter doing the  
  
same, trying to concentrate on the road but not being able to take his mind off Stephanie.  
  
Five more minutes passed and Hunter saw the diner. He pulled in and parked. But neither got  
  
out. They just saw there and listened to the music. Steph looked and Hunter. They both moved  
  
closer to each other and kissed. They started making out. Hunter's hand started to go up  
  
Stephanie's shirt but she stopped him.  
  
"No, no, no. You get nothing until tonight."  
  
Hunter gave Steph puppy dog eyes. She only laughed.  
  
"Come on, I'm starving."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
He pulled her back towards him and kissed her.  
  
"Ok, now we can go."  
  
He turned off the car, grabbed the keys and got out. Steph sat there a few more minutes  
  
thinking and smiling to herself. Than she finally got out. Hunter waited for her by her door,  
  
shut it for her and than took her hand and lead her into the diner. 


	8. Men's Restroom

Chapter 8  
  
Brock, A-Train and Undertaker were making great timing. They were already more than half way  
  
there.  
  
A-Train groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brock asked.  
  
"My back is stiff and I'm tired of being in this damn limo!"  
  
"Oh quit whining. You aint the only one suffering." remarked Undertaker.  
  
"Shut up." A-Train said.  
  
"Why don't you!" Brock said.  
  
"UGH! Are we there yet!?!?!" Undertaker yelled.  
  
They both looked at Undertaker.  
  
"Someone's pmsing..." A-Train remarked.  
  
Brock laughed while Undertaker just glared at A-Train.  
  
-Back with Steph and Hunt-  
  
Hunt went to find a table while Steph headed towards the bathroom. She pushed open the door and  
  
walked up to the mirror. She heard a toilet flush and a door open. But instead of a woman  
  
coming out, a man appeared. Steph stood in shock. Than she noticed the bathroom looked  
  
"different" than most women bathrooms. That's when she realized she had gone into the men's  
  
restroom. The man stood and starred at her, but she couldn't think of anything to say, so she  
  
just turned and left. She walked into the dining area and scanned the room for Hunter, when she  
  
saw him, she practically ran to the table, sat down and hid her face.  
  
"Umm...should I even ask?"  
  
"NO." Steph shot at him.  
  
"Ok than...is it that time of month again?"  
  
Steph just starred, than replied,  
  
"NO! Why is it whenever a girl gets pissed off everyone assumes that its 'that time of the  
  
month'."  
  
Hunt didn't say anything back right away. After a minute of just starring at each other-  
  
"Oookkkay than. What do you want to eat?" he asked her.  
  
"Ummm, I'm not sure. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"But you haven't eaten since last night."  
  
"I know, but I just don't feel like eating."  
  
"Baby please eat something."  
  
S.T-He called me baby! I love it!  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
Hunt grinned. The waitress came over, got their order and left them alone again.  
  
Steph was starring out into space.  
  
"Baby, you ok?...Steph?...Stephanie!"  
  
Steph snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were spacing out. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
He knew she was lying. He could see it in her eyes.  
  
"Steph, please tell me what's wrong."  
  
She looked at him, than down at the table, and than back at him.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling, that's all."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling. Just forget it. It's not big."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"Ok than, but know you can tell me anything."  
  
He locked eye-to-eye contact with her.  
  
"I know. But I'm fine. Really. There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." he didn't want to push her anymore-at least for now. He'd wait till  
  
later to continue talking about it.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"It's mine! I had it first! So YOU let go!"  
  
"Not uh! I was about to take it when you grabbed it!"  
  
"Ya snooze ya lose! Not my fault!"  
  
"Would you just left the hell go...you fat overgrown pig!"  
  
"Why I outta!..."  
  
"Would you both just SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Brock and A-Train, who'd been fighting over anything you could think of for the past hour,  
  
stopped yelling and starred at Undertaker-like they had forgotten he was even there.  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" asked Brock.  
  
"Yea, are you having a bad day or something?" questioned A-Train.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting out of this limo right now!" and with that, Undertaker got the driver  
  
to stop the limo, than opened his door, got out and slammed the door shut.  
  
A-Train turned to Brock, "What's up his ass?"  
  
Brock just shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno." 


	9. The Torture Building

Chapter 9  
  
The waitress dropped off their food and than went to go get their check. Hunter cleaned his plate in only a couple minutes, but Steph had barely touched her meal.  
" Steph, please eat. You have to be hungry."  
"Well I'm not. I'll eat later."  
"Ok, you better."  
The waitress game them the check and cleared their plates. Since Hunt insisted that he pay,  
Steph took the keys and waited in the car for him. After a couple minutes, Hunt walked out the diner doors and got in the car. He pulled Steph towards him and gave her a kiss.  
Steph smiled and kissed him back.  
"Alright, ready to go shopping?" he asked her.  
"YEP!" she squealed and bounced in her seat.  
Hunter laughed, started the car and pulled out of the diner parking lot.  
As they drove, dark clouds rolled in and a light rain began to fall. By the time they reached the mall, it was pouring out. Hunt parked the car, jumped out, ran to Steph's side and helped her out. Then he took off his jacket and covered her head with it so she wouldn't get wet.  
When they got inside, she stopped and smiled at him.  
"What?" he asked.  
She just grinned even more.  
"I love you."  
Hunt smiled back, "I love you too."  
She gave him a quick kiss and than headed off towards a store with Hunt following behind.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
Undertaker had finally gotten back in the limo, only after it began to rain, and they started on their way again. After about a half hour, they came to a dead end. The road had been completely flooded and the police had it blocked off.  
A cop car was there and when the officer saw them pull up, he got out and walked up to the limo. Undertaker stepped out to meet him.  
"sorry sir, but as you can see, this road is closed due to flooding." the officer said.  
"Is there any other way to get through? Like another road or something?"  
"No sorry. Your going to have to wait 'till it clears."  
"Ok. Is there anywhere nearby that me and my friends could stay?"  
"Ummm...yea. If you go back a couple miles and look on your right, there should be a hotel."  
"Alright, thank you very much officer."  
"Your welcome. Drive careful."  
The officer and undertaker shook hands and got into their vehicles.  
"Well?" asked Brock after Undertaker had settled down in his seat.  
"Yea, what's he say?" added A-Train.  
"He said the road is closed due to the flooding and won't be open 'till it clears."  
"Great." A-Train said sarcastically.  
"It's supposed to rain for the next whole week! What the hell are we supposed to do!?" asked Brock.  
"The officer told me there is a hotel back a little ways. We'll check in there and I guess just wait this storm out." Undertaker said.  
They all looked at each other and agreed that was the best thing to do.  
A-Train explained to the driver what was going on, so he turned the limo around and headed back the way they came.  
  
-Back with Steph and Hunter-  
By the time Steph was done shopping, Hunt looked like her bagman. He had bags hanging off his arms, a couple in each hand, one around his neck and one even in his mouth.  
Steph laughed when she saw how ridiculous he looked, and took two handfuls of bags from him.  
"Thanks. I didn't know how much longer I was gonna last," he said with a sarcastic grin on his face, "So, can we go now?"  
"Well, aren't you in a rush?" Steph asked "I hate malls." Hunt replied.  
"You didn't have to come." Steph said.  
Hunt quickly kissed her.  
"Don't say stuff like that. I'd do anything if I got to spend my time with you. Even go to this torture building, you girls like to call 'malls'." as he kissed her again.  
Steph smiled.  
"Alright, we can go." she said.  
"YES! Thank You!" Hunt practically shouted, then he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the exit doors. Steph just laughed as she watched him rush her out of the mall like he was in a race.  
When they got outside, it was pouring down rain even harder than before, and the roads were already starting to flood. hunter ran through the parking lot, got the car, pulled up in front of the mall and let Steph get in while he got her bags. Finally he got in the car gave Steph a quick kiss and pulled out of the mall parking lot.  
They hadn't even driven 10 minutes before they were stopped by police.  
"All the roads are being closed. We're under a flash flood warning. It's probably best you find somewhere to stay for the night. Do you know of anywhere?" the officer asked.  
"Yes, we do. Just a little ways back is a hotel we stayed in last night. We'll just go back there."  
"Ok, good. Well drive safe and make sure you check out the weather station and keep up on the warning levels."  
"Thank you sir. Have a nice evening." Hunt said with a smile.  
"You too." The officer replied returning his smile.  
Hunt started up the car, backed up and pulled away. 


	10. Happy To Be Flooded In

Chapter 10  
  
Brock spotted the hotel and told the driver to drop them off at the front. As soon as the driver stopped, all three of them jumped out, grabbed their bags and ran inside the hotel while the driver parked the limo.  
Undertaker went to the front desk to get a room for them. He got the biggest room there was.  
Once the driver finally came in, they headed up to the room.  
The driver put the key in the lock and opened the door for them.  
Undertaker calmly walked in and skimmed the room over with his eyes. The room was huge. A couch, two easy chairs, a center table and flat screen t.v made up a small living room. The kitchen had a counter that split it from the living room. There was an average sized fridge, a microwave, oven with stovetop, and dishwasher along with a couple cabinets and drawers. There was a small hallway that lead to a bathroom and small closet. There were also two doors in the living room that lead to two separate bedrooms. Each containing one bathroom, two twin beds,  
two closets, a t.v and a set of dresser drawers.  
Undertaker was pleased with the hotel room. he walked back into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water when a loud smashing of glass echoed through the air. He turned around to find Brock and A-Train wrestling with their driver pinned down underneath them. Next to them had been a beautiful lamp which now lay on the floor smashed to pieces.  
As Undertaker watched them, he began to laugh. For the look on the driver's face as he tried to get away from their drip was hilarious.  
Finally the driver had gotten away and was completely outta breath.  
"Have fun?" asked Undertaker sarcastically with a huge grin on his face.  
"Oh yes, so much." he replied in the same sarcastic tone, returning his smile.  
The driver headed to one of the rooms to unpack his things while Undertaker tried to break up the "wrestling couple." Eventually he gave up on trying to stop them and joined in himself.  
Brock had stopped for a moment to use the phone so he could order them all some food. He then hung up the phone and rejoined his friends. Fifteen minutes later their food arrived. Four large pizzas and three two liter bottles of Pepsi. They settled down, told their driver the food was here, put in a movie and pigged out.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
It took Steph and Hunt the longest time to find the hotel again. The rain was coming down harder than ever and the water level was rising every couple minutes.  
"I can't see anything!" Hunter shouted.  
"Turn the wipers on faster!" Steph yelled back.  
It helped a little bit but it was still hard to see out the window.  
"Hunter!"  
"What! I'm trying to drive Steph, what do you want?!"  
"Well sorry. I just thought you'd want to know that you just passed the hotel." she said with a 'know-it-all' look on her face.  
Hunter felt beyond stupid.  
"Alright, well...I can just turn around up here."  
He started to make a u-turn but the ground was so flooded his car started to slide.  
Steph screamed while Hunter slammed on the brakes. The car eventually stopped.  
"You ok?" Hunt asked while looking over her face and body to make sure she wasn't hurt.  
"I'm fine. Really, I'm ok."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes baby, I promise. Let's just get to the hotel. Ok?"  
"Yea, ok. I love you." Hunt said with a warm smile.  
"I love you too." she replied.  
After a few minutes, he finally got the car started again and slowly headed toward the hotel.  
He stopped in front of the hotel, grabbed their bags, helped Steph out and found a parking space to park the car.  
Steph had gone in and got a room. When Hunter came in, he grabbed their bags and followed Stephanie to the room. Ironically, it was the same room they had stayed in last time.  
Steph unlocked the door and opened it for Hunter. He threw the bags down on the bed and plopped down on the other. Steph crawled onto the bed and got on top of him. He leaned up and kissed her and than laid his head back down. Steph leaned down and returned the kiss and went to sit back up, but he slipped his tongue into her mouth and pulled her closer to him. She moaned in his mouth while his hands roamed her body.  
Steph unbuttoned Hunter's shirt and slide it off him while kissing him. Hunter than took Stephanie's shirt off her and started kissing her again. Steph scratched up and down Hunter's side which made him moan and drove him crazy. He grabbed her ass and lightly squeezed it which made Steph moan, he knew that would do that to her. He then slowly moved his hands up her back to her bra. Cautiously and nervously, he started undoing it. He didn't know what Steph's reaction would be, but all she did was sit up to slide the straps off her shoulders and then throw it onto the floor.  
He then unbuttoned her pants and slide them off her. Steph did the same to him but went even further and took off his boxers. She then leaned down and sucked on his ear. Hunter tried to hold back but that was his weak spot. After only a minute he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly took off her thong and laid her on the bed. He got on top of her and kissed her again.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked her.  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
"But I mean, if your a little scared or change your mind or..."  
She cut him off, "Hunter, calm down. I'm ready to do this. I love you and I wanna share this with you."  
"I love you too. I'm sorry, I just don't wanna scare you off or hurt you or mess up what we have together."  
"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Steph said with a smile.  
He slowly started kissing her and whispered, "You ready?"  
"Yep." she whispered back with a loving smile.  
Hunter began kissing her again as his hands roamed her body.  
And at that moment, they began their long, pleasuring night together. 


	11. The Feeling of Being Held in Your Arms

Chapter 11 The clock stuck 3 a.m as Hunter laid down his tired body next to a smiling Stephanie.  
"You ok?" he asked her.  
"Yea...that was great." she replied turning toward him.  
He smiled at her as he caressed her face.  
"Your so beautiful." he said.  
Steph blushed.  
"I love you." she said.  
"I love you too."  
Steph smiled to herself and moved closer to him.  
She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his big arms around her.  
"I love the feeling I get when I'm held in your arms." Steph said.  
"Well, what do you feel?"  
She looked into his eyes and said,  
"I feel safe and protected, like nothing and no one in this world can hurt me. I feel wanted and loved. I feel like I'm the happiest person alive, that nothing could ever come between us. I've never felt like that. Like everything in the world finally feels right?  
Hunter was speechless. He didn't know what to say, and his eyes began to tear up.  
As soon as Steph saw this she got worried.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that..."  
he cut her off.  
"No, it's not like that. It's just, no ones said anything like that to me before," he paused,  
"I love you." he finally said. "I love you more than you'll ever know."  
Steph's face late up as a smile crept back across her face.  
"I love you too. Mote than anything in this world."  
the both smiled to themselves as they cuddled back up to each other. Hunter wrapped his arms around her even tighter.  
Slowly they both feel asleep thinking of the wonderful night they had together.  
  
-Back w/ the Wrestlers-  
Morning came as the phone rang. A tired A-Train answered it.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"Hello sir. This is your 9:30 wake-up call." an operator responded.  
"Oh yes, thank you."  
"You welcome. Have a good day sir."  
"You too."  
And with that, he hung up.  
He laid back down for a moment, then moaned and wearily got up. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom to take a piss.  
While in there, someone started banging on the bathroom door.  
"I'm in here!" yelled A-Train.  
"Yea I know, and I need to get in there!" a half-asleep Undertaker yelled back.  
"Ok, hold on a damn minute. Jesus."  
Brock was awakened by the two of them yelling and slowly opened his eyes.  
He moaned as he stretched and sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the light.  
A-Train finally came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch as Brock and their driver came out of their room and headed into the kitchen.  
"You hungry?" Brock asked A-Train.  
"Yea, I'm starving." replied A-Train.  
"What do you want?"  
"I dunno. Anything." he said turning on the t.v.  
Undertaker came out of the bathroom and sat down on one of the easy chairs.  
"Do you always flip through channels?" Undertaker asked A-Train.  
"Yea, and...?"  
"And, it's getting annoying. So stop." said Undertaker with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"Make me." A-Train said with a serious look on his face.  
Undertaker glared as A-Train and then pounced on him. Brock just shook his head at the sight of them two wrestling and went back to looking at the phonebook to find a nearby diner.  
After finally getting the two of them to calm down, all four of them decided on a diner that was only five minutes away. They all went into their rooms to get ready.  
Their driver, Mike, finished before the rest of them and went out on the balcony to smoke a cigarette.  
It was still raining, but not as hard.  
Mike stood there in shock while starring at the ground below.  
Undertaker had come out followed by Brock. A-Train was in the shower.  
"Mike, what's wrong?" Brock asked.  
"You guys better come look at this..." Mike replied still starring at the ground.  
Undertaker and Brock walked out onto the balcony as the same look of shock came over their faces.  
"Holy shit..." Undertaker quietly said to himself.  
The water level had risen overnight. The ground was now covered by over two feet of water.  
"Well, I guess we're not going anywhere." Mike said sarcastically.  
They walked back into the room as it began to rain harder. When A-Train had finally came out,  
they told him what was going on. He instantly ran out onto the balcony to look at the ground.  
And just like the other three, the same shocked look spread a crossed his face.  
Eventually he came back in and closed the door behind him. They all then decided to go downstairs and see what the hotel was serving for breakfast. 


	12. A Water and Small Salad

Chapter 12  
  
Around noon Stephanie slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the clock and laid her head back down on Hunter's chest. His arms were still wrapped around her. She tried to get up but he tightened his arms around her. She kept trying to slide out but each time he would tighten his grip even more. She gave up and let out a huge sigh as she laid her head back down. Then she looked up at Hunter. His eyes were still closed but there was a huge smile on his face.  
"Hunter…" she whispered.  
"Hunter…" she whispered again.  
"HUNTER! Wake up!" she yelled.  
Hunter didn't move, his smile on his face just widened.  
"Ok Hunter, this is not funny…" she said as she tried to get out of his grip, "let go of me. I know your awake." Hunter didn't respond.  
Steph started to make herself cry.  
Hunter opened his eyes.  
"What's wrong baby? Are you ok?" he asked. Letting go of her and sitting up.  
Steph stopped 'crying' and smiled.  
"Nothing, I just knew that would make you let go." Steph responded quickly as she gave him a kiss and jumped out of bed.  
Hunter gave her the puppy dog eyes.  
"Baby…." he whimpered.  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
"I want you." he said holding out his arms.  
"No, I'm gonna go take a shower." "Baby, please! I miss you." "I haven't gone anywhere, I just got out of bed." "Exactly, you left me." Hunt said trying to look upset.  
"Ugh." Steph sighed, as she crawled back on the bed.  
  
Hunt smiled and wrapped his arms around her again.  
"Ok, now I can go back to sleep…" he said jokingly while shutting his eyes.  
"BABY!" Steph yelled.  
Hunt chuckled.  
"I'm just playing baby," he smiled at her, "come here." Hunter laid her down on the bed and gently got on top of her.  
"What are you thinking…" Steph asked with a suspicious look on her face.  
Hunt just grinned and leaned down and started kissing her. His hands roamed her body, starting with her chest and working his way down.  
She started moaning as Hunter kissed her neck while his hands were busy doing 'other' things.  
  
"Baby…" she moaned.  
"Yes baby?" he asked while in the middle of kissing her.  
"I want you." Hunt smiled.  
"I was waiting for you to say that." Steph leaned up and kissed him passionately, pulling him closer to her. From there, they made passionate love for hours.  
When Hunter was down, he laid down next to her.  
"I love you." he whispered.  
"I love you too." she whispered back. Out of breath, Hunter wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep.  
Steph listened closely to his breathing and watched his chest. When his breathing slowed, she knew he was dead asleep.  
She then slowly and quietly slipped out from under his arm and tiptoed into the bathroom. She got in the shower, washed up, got out, dried off,  
put on a baggy sweatpants and t, and pulled up her hair. She quietly grabbed the room key, some money and a sweatshirt, and headed toward the elevator to go to the first floor.  
  
She walked into the mini restaurant. She was seated in a small booth in the back right corner Back in the hotel room, Hunter was beginning to wake up. He realized Steph wasn't under his arm anymore. He felt around the bed for a minute,  
when he didn't feel Steph on the bed, he opened his eyes and scanned the room. The lights were off and the curtains closed. He checked the bathroom, but all he found was a used, damp towel on the floor.  
"Where the hell is she…?" he asked himself.  
He looked in the kitchen hoping to find a note, but no luck.  
Then he noticed the room key was gone and that Steph's bag had been gone through.  
H.T-She probably just went to get something to eat…At least I hope that's where she is  
He took a quick shower, got dressed, grabbed the extra room key and ran to the elevator.  
  
As he stood in the elevator, Hunter became inpatient.  
H.T-hurry up…hurry up ya god damn piece of shit…  
The thought of Steph kept racing through his mind.  
H.T-She better be ok….I dunno what I'd do…  
His thoughts were interrupted when the elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors started to open.  
"Finally…" Hunter mumbled to himself.  
The doors weren't even completely open when Hunter pushed his way through. He started to jog a little, but slowed when he went passed the front lobby desk. Once out of sight, he ran the rest of the way to the restaurant.  
  
He walked in and scanned the room for Steph, but didn't see her.  
A waitress walked by and Hunt tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me, sorry, but have you seen my girlfriend?" She's a little shorter than me, long, brown hair…" "Oh yes," the waitress said cutting him off, "I seated her a few minutes ago. She's over there…" she said pointing toward the back corner.  
It took Hunter a second, but soon enough, he saw her as a feeling of relief calmed his nerves, now that he finally knew where she was.  
He headed toward her as a waiter approached her table.  
  
"Hi, my name is John, I'll be your server for today, are you ready to order?" "Yea, I think I'll just get a water and a small salad." Steph said still looking at the menu.  
Hunter overheard what she ordered and quickly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Steph jumped and looked up to find him smiling down at her. Steph smiled back and put her hands on his.  
"Actually," Hunter said to the waiter, "could you give us a couple minutes, I think we'll be changing that order." The waiter smiled and gave a little chuckle, "Of course." He handed Hunter another menu and walked over to another table.  
Hunter walked around the table, sat down in the booth and slid over next to Steph. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
  
Steph smiled at him and leaned over to return the kiss but Hunt stopped her.  
A confused look swept across her face.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"First off, why didn't you wake me up? I was worried sick when I found out you weren't there. I had so many thoughts racing through my mind…" "Hunter! I'm sorry." she said interrupting him, "Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd wanna sleep, I know how tired you are." "It doesn't matter to me. I don't want you wandering around by yourself. I know I'm being overprotective but I don't care. I just worry about you and I don't want anything to happen to you." "I understand." Steph said looking down.  
"I love you." hunter said sweetly while putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up. He smiled at her and tapped her on the nose.  
Steph smiled and giggled.  
"I love you too." she said.  
  
Hunter pulled her toward him and wrapped his arms around her.  
Steph turned her body a little but so she could lean up on Hunter.  
"Now, young lady," Hunter said trying to sound serious, "that little order of yours needs to be changed." "But baby, I'm not.." "No ifs ands or buts," he said cutting her off, "your gonna eat more than that. Whether you like it or not. You hear me." "Yea, yea." Steph said as she smiled to herself and leaned back against him.  
He smiled to himself and kissed her on the top of her head.  
He then reached over, grabbed a menu and looked through it with her. 


	13. And The Rain Keeps Falling

I'm really sorry about not updating my story for who knows how long. School has been really hectic and 2 weeks before Christmas I came down with mono so I really didn't feel like doing much for most of December. And now that I'm in a serious relationship with my boyfriend, I'm spending more and more time with him. But anyway, I promise I will update this story at least once every other week. Probably even more than that because its getting to the climax of the story and its my favorite part…anyway, hope you all are still reading my story and that you enjoy it.  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Later that night, Undertaker, Brock, A-Train and Mike sat down around the kitchen table.  
Brock handed each one of them a beer and got one for himself.  
"Ok, what are we gonna do bout Stephanie?" A-Train asked while opening his beer and taking a sip.  
"We need some sort of plan. Right now she's with Hunter, and knowing him, he'll fight 'till the end for her." undertaker said.  
"Yea, we have to catch them off guard. When Stephanie is most vulnerable and by the time we taker her, Hunter won't be able to do anything about it." added Brock.  
A-Train turned toward Mike, "What do you think Mike?" asked A-Train.  
Undertaker and Brock turned their attention to him.  
"Well, honestly, I would take a lot of time planning this out. Out best bet is for one of us to grab Stephanie, one to grab her stuff and another to keep an eye on Hunter. I could be waiting with the car and help you guys get Stephanie in fast." The three nodded their heads, "Sounds good to me." Undertaker replied.  
Mike got up and stepped out onto the balcony to have a cigarette. Brock and A-Train watched tv and Undertaker called room service to order some food.

-Meanwhile-  
Steph and Hunt had been sitting outside on their balcony.  
Steph closed her eyes and smiled.  
"What are you doing?" Hunter quietly asked her.  
"Listening…" "Listening to wait?" he asked anxiously.  
"…to the rain…" her smile widened, "it's beautiful." she said keeping her eyes closed.  
"Just like you." Hunt whispered in her ear.  
Steph looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. They parted smiling at each other.  
Hunt was sitting on the floor with Steph in between his legs. He leaned his back against the sliding glass door and pulled Steph back so she was leaning on his chest.  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on her cheek.  
She smiled to herself and wrapped her hands around his arms.  
Steph laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes once again. They laid like that for over an hour.  
Steph's breathing slowed to a steady pace. Hunter looked at her face and gently shook her.  
"Steph…" he whispered.  
She was dead asleep.  
He slowly got up and opened the door. Then he gently picked her up and carried her into the room. He laid her on the bed, took off her sweatshirt and sneakers and pulled the covers up over her body.  
He brushed her hair aside and smiled down on her, then kissed her forehead and got himself ready for bed.

The days slowly passed turning into weeks as the rain kept falling with everyone stuck where they were.  
Stephanie and Hunter fell more in love with each passing day. Spending every minute together. Holding each other, and making love at moment they could.

A-Train, Brock, Undertaker and Mike grew more tired of each other as the days passed. But for a couple hours each day, they would get together and go over their plan of bringing Stephanie back to her father. Sometimes they'd come up with a completely new strategy, while other times, they just modified the one they had.

-Two Weeks Later-  
The rain was still falling and the roads were still flooded, but the rain was beginning to slow as the sky started to clear. For the first time in three weeks, the sun had finally come out…and so did some other things that would change two people's lives…forever…


	14. Pregnancy Test Kit

**Chapter 14**

Thousands of homes were filled with happiness as Channel 6 News reported that the rain had stopped and that there was to be clear sunny days for the nest week.

He picked up the remote and turned the volume higher.  
TV news reporter: "Finally, the rain has stopped. For the next upcoming weeks it looks like nothing but lots of sunshine. The flooding has done a lot of damage, but the main roads should be open within the next couple days.  
Hunt turned the volume back down and stood up as he stretched.  
It was about 10:30 am and Steph and Hunt had just gotten back from eating breakfast down in the hotel restaurant.  
Steph had said she was going to step outside for a minute but almost 10 minutes had passed. Hunt was getting really worried about her. She had been acting weird for the past week and she wouldn't even hint to him about what was bothering her.

He decided to go outside and find her and demand for her to tell him what was wrong. He expected to have to search the whole hotel for her,  
but when he opened the door, she quickly walked past. He stuck his head out to see where she was going, only to snap his head back as she walked past again.  
Hunt propped the door open with the door stopper and walked to the other side of the hall so he wouldn't be trampled by Steph as she walked passed once more. She must have been pacing this whole time, for she seemed to be in deep thought, and she was talking to herself.  
"Steph…" Hunter said, trying to get her attention. But she paid no mind to him and kept talking to herself.  
"Stephanie!" Hunt said as he stopped her from walking past him again.  
Steph snapped back to reality and for the first time, noticed that Hunter was there.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Hunt asked as he caressed her face.  
"Nothing. I'm fine." she replied, putting a fake smile on her face.  
Hunt made her look into his eyes, "Bullshit Steph. Something has been bugging you for awhile now," he took her hands in his, "baby doll,  
please, just tell me. What's been up with you." Steph looked down at her watch and than back at him.  
"You wanna know…" she said starring into his eyes.  
Hunt nodded up and down.  
"Alright, then, come with me." Steph grabbed his hand and pulled him into their room.

She led him to the closed door of the bathroom.  
She looked back into his eyes.  
"Hunter, I'm late…" He gave her a confused look, "Okay…" "Baby, my period is two weeks late." Hunt didn't know what to say. He was in complete shock. He tried to say something but nothing would come out of his mouth.  
Steph started to explain.  
"When I was a week late, I thought it was nothing. It's happened before. But as the days passed, I started to feel sick most of the mornings.  
That's why I've been in the bathroom for so long in the morning." she paused a moment to take a couple deep breaths. "I talked to the front desk and they sent me with one of the younger hotel maids. She had a couple pregnancy test kits and gave me one. I did it right after we got back from breakfast." Steph looked at her watch again. Hunter knew what was coming next.  
"It's ready…" Steph said looking at him.  
She turned around and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
Hunter began to pace. Those few minutes she was in there, seemed like forever to him.  
He was about to go in when the door knob started to turn. The door opened slowly.

-Inside The Bathroom-  
Steph shut the door, leaving Hunter outside of the bathroom.  
She leaned back on the door as she tried to stop all the thoughts that were racing through her head.  
She gave herself a couple minutes to get herself together and took a deep breath as she finally made her way to the sink.  
She picked up the strip and took a good, hard look at it. She then slowly made her way back to the door. She took her time opening it.

When the door was completely open, Steph took a step out as Hunter met up wit her so they were only a foot apart.  
Hunter couldn't contain himself anymore.  
"Well…" he calmly said, trying to not make himself seem too anxious.  
Steph was still starring at the strip.  
She swallowed hard as she looked up and made eye contact with him.  
Her lips quivered as if she was keeping herself from crying.  
Hunt had been waiting patiently and was about to crack when she finally said something.  
"Baby…it's…"

* * *

What will the results be? Not only that, but if its positive, will Hunter accept the fact that Steph is pregnant? But what if its negative, how will Hunter take it? Check out the soon upcoming chapter to find out... 


	15. Would You Like It in a Gift Bag?

Hey guyz, I just wanted to get this clear with everybody cuz i've been having alotta questions about it. The small car accident that stephanieand hunter were in earlier in the story is **NOT** the majoraccident that I mention in the summary. The _major accident_ will be coming up shortly. iight, I just wanted to let ya'll know. enjoy the chapter! luv yaz!

**

* * *

****Chapter 15**

"…negative." Hunter couldn't believe it.  
"It's what?" he asked in shock.  
"It's negative…" Steph said just as a tear ran down her left check. She handed the strip to Hunter and sat on the bed.  
He looked at the strip.  
"Yup…it's negative." he said to himself.  
"How can this be. I was so sure I was pregnant. I have a lot of the signs." her voice trailed off.  
Hunt went and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead as he stroked her hair.  
Steph was crying at this point.  
"Shhh, it's gonna be ok….It's alright baby…calm down…" Hunt repeated as he tried to calm her down. Not only that, but he was trying to calm himself down as well. He never really thought about having a baby, at least not right now, but when he found out Steph could be pregnant, the thought of being a dad was just, exciting and scary all in one. And he liked that. He was actually beginning to look forward to it.  
"Baby, I'm so sorry." Steph mumbled in between sobs.  
"Steph, there's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry. Look, it you really want to have a baby with me, we can start trying to. Ok?" Steph sniffled and looked up at him with a smile.  
"Ok." she said, finally calming down. She gave him a tight hug and peck on the lips, then got up and went into the bathroom to get herself together.

A few more days passed. The sun shone brightly and the water levels started to go down.  
Hunter and Steph spent half their days together making love, still using protection thought. They decided to wait till what happened blew over before they started to try.  
A-Train, Brock, Undertaker, and Mike grew more impatient and eager to get Stephanie and go back home.  
Then, finally-that day had come.  
It started early that morning with a low sounding alarm.  
BeepBeepBeep  
Hunter slammed his hand down on the clock, turning off the alarm. In red numbers, the clock read 6:30.  
Hunter looked down at Steph to make sure she wasn't awoken by it. Thank god she wasn't.  
He quietly slipped out of bed and got a quick shower.  
Now, normally Hunt would sleep in till the clock would strike noon. But not today, today was different. Roads were clearing and he had someplace to go. And had to be back before Stephanie was awake.  
He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. He put on his shoes, grabbed the car keys and room key and snuck out the door.  
It was 7:15 by the time he pulled out the parking lot.  
H.T- Finally! It feels so good to get outta that place. Now, where the hell is this damn store…ah, there it is.  
About 20 minutes later he pulled into a shopping center. He parked the car in front of a grocery story and walked in. Ten minutes later he emerged from the store with a grocery bag in each hand full of food.  
He put them in his trunk and headed into another store. In there, he bought two long white candles with candle holders, a Love Mix cd, a bouquet of red and pink roses and a few other necessities.  
When done there, he dropped those bags off in his car and headed into another store.  
The place was well lit. Hunter walked up and down about a hundred glass cases. Almost a half hour passed when he finally found it.  
He quickly walked up to the case and looked down through the glass,  
"It's perfect." he said to himself.  
One of the women who was working there walked up to where he was, but on the other side of the case.  
"May I help you, sir?" she politely asked with a sweet smile.  
Hunter didn't even look up, "Yes, I'd like to buy that one. Right there." "But, sir, it's very expensive. Almost $3,000." "I have the money. Besides, I don't care. It's too perfect and beautiful to pass up." "Very well." she said leaning down to unlock the case door. She pulled it out, put it in a box and turned to him, "Would you like it in a gift bag?" "No thanks, a regular bag will do fine." So she put it in a small plastic bag with the stores logo on it, and handed it to him. He handed her the money, and once he for the receipt, he headed out to his car. Once he was settled in, he started it up, pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the hotel.

-Meanwhile-  
Brock shot up outta bed. It was only 8:30 in the morning, but he had to get up. He had to get everyone up. He knew exactly what to do.  
Brock ran into the kitchen, found a small pot, grabbed a huge metal spoon, opened the doors to both rooms and began to bang the two together as hard and as loud as he could.  
Undertaker, A-Train and Mike all suddenly woke up, and pretty pissed off I might add.  
The three walked to their doorways to find Brock standing before them with his eyes closed, banging on the pot.  
Undertaker walked up to him, grabbed the spoon outta his hand and hit him on the head with it. Then he threw it into the pot. Brock had opened his eyes by now.  
"What the f…" Brock began to say but was stopped when Undertaker slapped him across the face.  
"Ok, now I can go back to bed. " Taker said, satisfied with his actions.  
He turned around to head back into his room when Brock stopped him.  
"Whoa, hold up. First off, where the hell do you go off hitting me? I ought to whoop your ass. Second, I didn't wake you guys up to piss you off. " he paused a moment.  
The others starred at him blankly.  
"I have a plan. I know exactly what to do." Now the three were interested on what he had to say.  
"But why did you have to get us up so early to tell us?" Mike asked.  
"Cause," Brock replied, "it happens…tonight."


	16. Her Lips

Standing on the balcony, replaying the day through her mind, the crisp night wind blew, bringing her back to the time now. He walks through the door at that moment. Embracing her in his strong arms, she lets her head fall back onto his muscular chest. Gliding his hand through her hair, down her shoulder, over her breast, to her navel.

Her mind flashed back to the moment she awoke that morning...

Hunter lying next to her, sound asleep. She watched as his back rose and fell with each slow breath, hers eventually falling in sync with his. Bringing herself to her elbow, she leaned over to kiss his check, but she missed. He had swung his head so their lips locked. She pulled back quickly, surprised. He simply smiled at her, making her blush. After another quick, but passionate kiss, she removed herself from the room and entered the bathroom. Hunter laid still and silent until he heard the shower water running. He knew he had to be quick.

Jumping from the bed, he finished getting dressed, since he had gotten himself mostly ready when returning to the room earlier that morning. It was 11:30, and he had no time to spare. Steph can take a long time to get ready...boy did he know that. But he didn't want to risk her emerging from the bathroom before everything was absolutely perfect. Bringing the bags from the stores out of the closet, he arranged each thing how he had imagined it in his mind. He remade the bed, grabbed a cup of coffee, and inspected each item once more. No one thing could be out of place, not for her. She deserved for it all to be perfect.

Lost in a trail of thoughts of what the day would soon bring, the sound, or the no sound, brought him back. The shower water only dripped now as he heard the curtain being drawn back. Taking a long swig of the last of the coffee, he cleaned the cup, put it away, popped some mints into his mouth, and left the room.

Wiping the fog from the mirror, she inspected her face for any new pimples, wrinkles, or any sign of her getting old. To her satisfaction, nothing was there.  
"Good," she said to herself. Her skin still as perfect as she could ever hope.  
Dropping the towel that was draped around her, she put on a pair of old jeans and white beader top. Pulling her hair back she took one more look in the mirror before gathering her things and exiting the bathroom.

To her surprise, nothing was what she had expected to find.

Following the trail of rose petals that led her to the bed, she looked around with a smirk, expecting for Hunter to be lurking in the corner somewhere. But he was nowhere to be found. There on the bed, among more petals and full bloom roses, a long rectangular box lies in the middle with a note on top, 'Open Me'.  
Her eyes widen at the sight of it. Bringing it from the box and displaying it in front of her, she couldn't have picked a better gown. Immediately removing her clothing, she slipped into it, it fit perfectly. Showing off every perfect curve of her body, her breasts looked large and her legs long. She grabbed the barrette that came with the gown and placed it in her hair so that it was swept to one side. Putting on the shoes that were still in the box, she walked back to the mirror in the bathroom. The diamonds on the gown reflected the light from the ceiling back into the mirror. The straps situated on the middle of her shoulders entered to the front in a low V, exposing her breasts only enough to tease. Her stomach looked flat and thin from the black of the gown. The slit began at the middle of her thigh trailing down to her new black high heeled, diamond studded shoes. The barrette matching the gown. Rummaging through her duffel bag for her make-up, she applied enough to look amazing, but not overdone. Stepping back, a smile spread across her face and her eyes dazzled at her reflection. She felt like a queen.  
Immediately remembering that Hunter was not in the room, she turned of the bathroom light and went looking for him. Only to be stopped at the door by another note, 'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Follow the Petals, Don't Make Me Find You'.

Swinging open the door she found the trail of petals she figured she would. They led through the hall, down the stairs, and out into the parking lot. When the petal trail ended she looked up only for her breath to be taken away. Standing there, with his hair slicked back, a black and white tailored tux, Hunter looked amazing. It wasn't until he motioned to the side of him that she realized there was a limo. Steph came from money, big money, but nothing compared to this.

Extending his arm, she wrapped hers around his as he led her to the limo door. The driver opened it for them, Hunter, of course, helping Steph in. Shutting the door, the driver went to the other side and opened the door for Hunter.  
Inside the limo, Steph did nothing but stare at him.

"What?" he asked, with a sly grin on his face.  
Lightly smacking his arm, she giggled and leaned into him. Taking her chin, he kissed her lips. The smell of her body was intoxicating, making him the all more nervous for what was to come.  
With not a long of a drive, the limo came to a slow halt, Hunter immediately got out of the limo and rushed to the other side stop the driver from opening the door; he wanted to be the gentleman for the woman he loved. Taking her hand ever so gently, she stepped out of the limo. To Hunter, she seemed more beautiful with every second that passed. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her into the restaurant. Greeted by a waiter dressed in a black suit, they were immediately escorted to a table in the far end of the restaurant. Hunter had made the reservation so that most of the area where they would be would not be occupied by other diners. Pulling the chair out for her to sit down, Hunter than moved to the opposite side of the small, but eloquent table and seated himself. After taking their drink orders, he reached across the table and took Steph's hand. Her face glowed in the candlelight, her check bones and forehead lit up while most her face linger in the shadow. But her eyes were piercing, the way the candlelight flickered in them.  
"How did you..." Steph began to say, but Hunter stopped her with a finger to her lips. She simply smiled and tried to go on, "But why..."  
"Stop," he said, cutting her off. Telling from her face that she really did want some sort of answer, he look a deep breath and said, "You. Because I love you."  
Blushing slightly, she leaned forward to kiss him. The waiter bringing their drinks was the only reason they pulled apart at that moment. After placing their orders, the looked back into each others eyes and talked about their lives, hopes, and dreams.  
Once finished, Hunter paid the check and escorted Steph, arm in arm, back outside. The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Pink, orange, and yellow danced from white cloud to white cloud. The warmth from the rays could still be felt despite how low it was. Most things looked normal, as if the flood had never happened.  
The limo was waiting in the same spot it had dropped them off. Arriving back at the hotel, Hunter tipped the driver and took Steph's hand to go back to the room.

Opening the door and stepping aside, Hunter let Steph take in all that was to see. The dozens of candles specifically placed throughout the room, each one lit. The fresh rose petals sprawled out everywhere, the soft romance music playing in the background. A small tear trickled from her eye. Hunter wiped it from her eye with his thumb, than circled the lines around her lips.  
Smiling she said, "I don't know how, and I don't know why, but you, Hunter, are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Smiling back at her, he kissed her passionately. Pulling himself back, even though he knew Stephanie didn't want him to, he excused himself to the bathroom. Walking across the floor, she looked out the balcony. The view was amazing. Turning back, something caught her eye. A small blue box nestled among the petals on the bed. Hunter quietly watched from the bathroom, waiting for the moment to approach her. She was beautiful, like an angel, gliding across the room. The gown swaying with her body, every curve on her body looked delicious, and her face mesmerizing. Upon reaching the bed, she extended her arm and lifted the box to her chest. Her eyes filling with tears, she slowly opened the top until it popped. Drawing in a gasp of air she felt her hand being pulled and her body turning to the side. There was Hunter, down on one knee, a tear resting in the outer corner of his eye.

"Stephanie, you are my best friend, my soul mate, my lover, and more than I could ever ask for. Will you marry me?"  
Tears began streaming down her face, trying to catch her breath. Trying hard to control herself, she shook her head. "Yes," she said, barely audible.

Coming to his feet he embraced her in his arms, and in a passionate kiss. They made love for hours, with more passion, heat, and desire than most people would ever feel in their lifetime...

Steph's mind was brought back, back to the balcony, back to the time now, when Hunter leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Steph whipped around, bringing herself up to him. Their lips lock in the perfect kiss. Hunter's hands spread across her back, pulling her in closer. She wraps her arms around his shoulders as he picks her up, her legs straddling his narrow hips, carrying her back into the room. Gently lying her down on the bed, placing himself carefully above her, sliding his hands down along her curves. She could feel the heat building inside her, her body longing for his touch.

He kissed her gently, spreading her lips apart with his tongue, searching for hers. He deepened the kiss, she moaning into his mouth. His hands roamed, contouring to her shoulders, than her breasts.

Slowly but forcefully he removed the clothing that blocked his hand from her bare skin. He stood up; his eyes looked over her body, lying naked on the bed, with an open invitation to him. He stripped his clothes and eased his way back on top of her.

Nudging her thighs apart with his knee, he kissed her from her lips to her navel, than back to her lips.

"Oh, Hunter…" she moaned.


	17. Sinking Muck

The white plastered moon crept slowly over the hill tops. So quiet, so dangerous, allowing evil to lurk in the shadows. An owl's hollering echoed over the fields, signaling how late it was. The wooded area looked like a treacherous cave, beckoning you in, ready to swallow you whole.

The night wind whispered, the tree tops bending down to it. Reflecting the forceful wind back, the building stood still. If not for the lit windows, it looked almost haunted.

Scanning up and down, his pierce green eyes leveled on the curtain-drawn window, third up and fourth over. A dim flickering glow could be seen through the curtain, but that was all. Inching backward into the bushes, he turned to face the others.

"I found the room. I think they are inside," Undertaker said to the others.

"Well good detective work Colombo, considering it's only, let's see, 1:30 in the morning. Who would have thought they would be in their room," A-train responded sarcastically.

The four of them were huddled in a small circle, each one squatting down so the bushes towered over them.

Undertaker outstretched his arm, forcefully tapping A-train's shoulder, making him fall to the ground.

"Don't be an ass," Undertaker snapped back.

"Okay now, can we please focus," Brock uttered, hoping to get their attention.

Mike quickly stood to stretch his legs and immediately squatted back down. The ground was still slightly damp in some areas from the flooding, and their shoes were slowly sinking into the muck.

Undertaker looked down at his feet, "Can we please hurry the hell up. Look at my boots!" Looking back up at the others.

Brock threw a glare his way, but soon realized how deep their feet were sinking down.

"Okay, everyone knows what to do. Let's go," Brock replied, creeping his way through the bushes.

The others nodded. A-train followed Brock while Undertaker and Mike went in the opposite direction.

Wiping their feet on the outdoor matt, Brock and A-train walked through the automatic double glass doors. They created a fake small talk between themselves, making them seem all the friendlier. Walking to the left of the front desk, the man behind the desk simply glanced up at them with a courteous smile and looked back down at his magazine. Quite scrawny with raggedy red hair, A-train and Brock did not expect any trouble from the desk clerk.

They slipped through the door leading to the pool area and spotted the 'EXIT' sign.

Walking around to the side emergency exit, Undertaker and Mike patiently waited for their accomplices.

The door eased open and Brock popped his head out. After seeing the two, he swung open the door for them to enter. They had decided to enter this way, seeing as four largely built grown men would probably not slide by the front desk so easily unnoticed as two had.

Undertaker and Mike then made a dart for the janitorial closet while Brock and A-train headed back into the hall.

They passed backed through the lobby and stood outside the automatic doors. A-train pulled out the two cigarettes Mike had given him as a cover. They lit them up and puffed away, waiting for the time. As the hand struck 2:00 am, Brock nodded to A-train, A-train returning the gesture.

Startled by the sudden noise, the desk clerk jerked his gaze away from the magazine toward the doors. He could see the stocky blonde haired man's face turning redder by the second. The other man standing his ground, clenching his fists. Realizing things were only going to escalate, the desk clerk lifted the phone receiver and quickly dialed a number. Two short rings and a pick up on the other end.

"You better get here quick." With that, he hung up and sat back down, knowing he could never in his wildest dreams take on a man of that size, especially two of them. Within moments, four security guard officers emerged from a set of doors in the right, back corner of the lobby. The leading officer looked at the desk clerk who was slightly shaking and pointing toward the automatic doors leading outside. Following the imaginary line from the man's finger to the doors with his eyes, the leading officer sized up the two men outside. The bald headed man had the other by his shirt, and was rearing his fist back to throw a massive punch. The security guards bolted from their position, making almost record time out the door. Three of them tried to break the two men up while the fourth called for more back up.

Meanwhile…

Undertaker and Mike emerged from the closet dressed in the hotel worker uniform. Undertaker's, obviously, being a bit too tight for him. Mike smirked, Undertaker glaring at him. Undertaker just shook his head, knowing he looked ridiculous. He let a slight smile form on his face before quickly becoming serious once again. Mike followed him into the hall. Making a left, they traveled further until coming to the exit for the stairway. Knowing it would be a smarter choice to use the stairs, they went through the door and began their climb to the third floor. Poking his head through the door way, Mike checked that the hall was clear and motioned for Undertaker to follow. Counting each door they passed, they stopped outside the right one. Placing his ear to the door, Undertaker held his breath for a moment to hear as clear as possible. No movement, no noise, no nothing. Nodding to Mike, Mike pulled out his cell phone and dialed Brock's number.

Digging in his pocket for his phone, he whipped it out and brought it to his ear.

"Everything a go?" Nodding his head to the response on the other line, Brock closed the phone and turned to A-Train. "Let's hit it."

After smoothing things over with the security guards, using a lot of sweet talk on Brock's part, Brock and A-Train excused themselves from the security office and headed for the elevators.

After meeting up with Undertaker and Mike at the end of the third floor east hallway, Mike went back down the stairs and A-Train to the elevator.

Undertaker started on the lock while Brock waited to hear from the other two on their positions. Brock's cell rang out, Undertaker jumped, ready to hit Brock.

"Put that damned thing on vibrate!" Undertaker snarled under his breath.

"I got it, I got it." Brock mocked back. "Okay, here we go," Brock said before hanging up the phone. Looking to Undertaker and giving him the okay, Undertaker jiggled the door handle once more before popping the lock. The door creaked open, revealing a dark and quiet room.


	18. Snow White Gown

A few candles remained lit, the light fighting for its life among the bit of wick left in the jar. Smoke slowly rose into nothing, the smell lingering throughout the room. Other than the slight flickering of light, causing small shadows to dance on the wall, the room was pitch black. Only by focusing your vision could you make out the two figures lying on the queen sized bed, the floral quilt pulled up to his midsection and her shoulders. His arm lay protectively around her waist, his face nuzzled into her hair. They lay side by side, her body backed into his, slowly rising up then down with each sleeping breath.

The flame danced in the black abyss of his eyes, mesmerized by how alive it was. Drawing a line from the cluster of lit and unlit candles, he settles his gaze on her. Her face looked angelic in the dim light. How he hated to do this to such a precious woman, but orders were orders.

Sliding his arm aside, off of her waist, he gently lifted her from the bed. A snow white silk nightgown dressed her body. Thin straps lined her shoulders, meeting down into a low V, exposing the swell above her breasts. The gown flowed down her womanly curves, reaching only to her mid-thighs. Her long brown hair dangled loose, some draped on her left shoulder. Bringing her to his body, she laid her head on his chest.

"Hunter," she moaned in her sleep. Her eyes flickered as she moaned again. Slightly moving her head back and forth, her eyes slowly opened. The smile on her face quickly faded when she realized who was holding her. Before she could even make a noise, a giant hand clamped down over her mouth. Her eyes widened with fear and confusion. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Wincing from the sudden shock, she felt the tight grip on her body loosen. Her mind became groggy and her eyes heavy. Before slipping into blackness, she saw, or at least she thought she saw, a dark shadowy figure standing above the bed...above Hunter. With that, her eyes clamped shut.

Groaning as he woke from the deep sleep, he tilted his head to the right to get a glimpse of the digital clock. The large green numbers flashed 11:32 a.m. Realizing how late he had slept, he brought himself to his elbows and scanned the room. His had began to spin and as a headache throbbed in his temples. Lying back down, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forefingers in gentle circular motions on the sides of his head, he groaned.

"What the hell man. I didn't even get drunk last night," he said out loud in a pissed off tone. He felt groggy and his mind cloudy. Opening his eyes and turning his head, he looked to where Steph lay.

"What the..." he began to say. Jumping from the bed, he tore back the quilt. The bed was empty. Blinking several times, not believing his eyes, he looked back at the bed.

_Why would she up and leave like that? This doesn't make sense. She would have woken me if she wanted to go out. This doesn't make..._

His thoughts halted in mid-thought. That's when it hit him. Faintly remembering something awful, Hunter collapsed on the bed.

He remembered someone standing over him. Then a sharp pain in his arm, as if someone pinched him.

Looking to his right, he focused on the outer part of his upper arm. Rubbing his left hand up and down his arm, he flinched. A small area was tender to the touch. Looking closer, he noticed a tiny puncture, the size of a needle.

"What in hell..." he said aloud to himself.

Putting his head in his hands, he let out a long breath. Looking at the floor, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The balcony door was open just a crack, enough for a cool breeze to sweep the room. It caught a piece of paper off the dining table, sending it up into the air. Rising from the bed, Hunter reached out and snatched it. Holding it tightly in his hands, his eyes darted from sentence to sentence.

Dear Hunter,  
I can no longer be with you. I don't know why I ever thought I would. Why I even considered it. I could never love a man like you.  
I never wish to see you, ever, again.  
Stephanie

His hands trembling, his eyes flooded with tears, the paper slipped from his hands with the next breeze that blew through the room.

"She left me." The words mumbled under his breath.

Falling to the floor, he cupped his face in his hands and cried harder than he ever thought he would in his life.


End file.
